leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucian/History
Patch History ** Fixed a bug causing the cooldown to be refunded if its primary target died during the cast time. ;V7.5 * ** Cast time changed to - ( level)}} from . ** More reliably responds to commands issued immediately after Piercing Light's cast time. * ** Cast time reduced to from . ** More reliably responds to commands issued immediately after Ardent Blaze's cast time. ;V7.2 * ** Now correctly fires a second shot if it kills a champion on the first attack. * ** No longer fails to hit enemies in brush or Fog of War. ;V7.1 * ** Second shot AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Base damage increased to to from . ;V6.22 * ** No longer auto-fires in the same direction as second shot if cast between shots. ;V6.11 * ** Second shot triggering and * ** AD ratio reduced to % bonus AD)}} from % bonus AD)}} ** Total range reduced to 900 from 1100 ** Visuals updated to match laser size * ** Range reduced to 900 from 1000 ;V6.7 * ** Sometimes being interrupted even if Lucian has a ;V6.4 * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1400 ;V5.23 * Stats ** Attack damage reduced to from * ** Per-shot damage changed to from ** Per-shot AD ratio changed to from ;V5.22 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to from ** Attack damage growth reduced to % from 3 ** Mana increased to from ** Mana growth reduced to 38 from 41 * ** AS ratio ** Fires bullets ;V5.16 * ** Second shot damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}} ** Damage to minions increased to from % AD}} * ** Allies can trigger the bonus movement speed for Lucian ** Bonus movement speed increased to from ** Bonus movement speed duration reduced to 1 second from 2 ** Cost reduced to 50 from 60 ;V4.21 * ** Second shot damage reduced to % AD}} from at all levels ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 6 ;V4.19 * ** Bonus movement speed increased to from 40 at all ranks ** AD ratio * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from ;V4.18 * ** Cost changed to from 0 at all ranks ;V4.13 * ** Cleansing slows ** Cooldown increased to seconds from ;V4.12 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 500 from 550 ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 330 ** Health increased to 500 from 470 ** Attack damage increased to 52 from 49 * ** Second shot not killing enemy champions due to first one incorrectly assuming killing blow ** Both shots land on near-death primary targets * ** Damage to minions increased to 100% from 75 ** Cast range reduced to 500 from 550 ** Cost reduced to from * ** Cooldown is reduced by 1 second (2 against enemy champions) per hit ** Cost reduced to 0 at all ranks from ** Resets Lucian's basic attack timer on-cast ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ** Cooldown refreshing upon killing an enemy during ;V4.10 * ** AD ratio reduced to from ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 19 from 15 ;V3.15 * ** Damage reduced to from ** Range reduced to 550 from 570 ;V3.12 * General ** Recommended items updated * Stats ** Mana regen increased to 7 from 6 ** Mana regen growth increased to from * ** Will attempt to find another target if previous one dies before second shot hits * ** Laser hitbox width reduced to 100 from 120 ** Leads target by 80 units when cast on an enemy champion ;V3.10a * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Lucian